


Invisible Thread

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Song fic based on the song Invisible Thread by Matt Gould & Griffin Matthews.It's always given me a Vumin vibe somehow, so I just wrote it.And I accidentally made it sad.Oops.





	Invisible Thread

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

There is a long invisible thread

That wraps around my heart

And wraps around your head

It tightens its grip

When things go unsaid

And I can't break free

❈

Let go, let me

Little boy, break free

Leave him out on his own

Let him find his way home

Can't take all this pain on his shoulders

Only weighs you all down when you're older

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

Jumin had been in love with Jihyun ever since he could remember.

It was only natural, at least he’d never felt the need to question it.

After all, he was his best friend, his only friend even.

He understood him, and while they disagreed at times, they never fought.

They accepted each other’s differences and opinions, even as young children.

He was glad they were different, he wouldn’t change anything if he could.

There was no need to actually tell him though – he didn’t need more than he already had. The two of them were perfect as they were.

There was no need to define their relationship.

Jumin loved Jihyun, but it was an innocent and deep kind of love, nothing like what those other children their age claimed to be feeling. Nothing like what his father claimed to be feeling.

There was no need to put it in words.

Jihyun had always understood him, even in silence. He could read his mere expression.

He’d always assumed he felt the same way.

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

Let him run, let him fly

If you love him, then don't cry tonight

Let him learn all he can

So when he comes home to you

He'll be a better man

❈

There is a long invisible thread

That wraps around my heart

And wraps around your head

It tightens its grip

When things go unsaid

And I can't break free

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

It was in their late teenage years, on the brink of young adulthood, when Jumin came to realize that perhaps Jihyun had never quite understood that one part of him after all.

It was, to be more specific, when Rika entered their lives, and changed everything.

Not that he’d blame Rika. He could never.

He could see easily why Jihyun had fallen for her.

Rika was bright, like the sun he loved so much. She brought light into both of their lives.

Happiness.

Hope, and a purpose.

Yet, he couldn’t shake the unbearable feeling of sadness every time he met her, every time he met her and Jihyun.

He never saw his friend alone anymore.

She was always there, and while they didn’t exclude him, he felt excluded nonetheless.

Jihyun was still there, but still it felt like he’d lost him, in some way.

Lost him to her.

Jumin never told him, he couldn’t bear ruining his happiness after all.

He couldn’t bear risking the end of their friendship either.

If Jihyun was happy, then he’d accept it.

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

Lord above, can you hear my prayers

If you know the answer, then make me aware

How to still love him and how to still care

And how to stay strong when I want to be over there

❈

Do I run, do I fly?

How can I love him and keep my eyes dry

Do I learn all I can

So when he comes to home

I'll be a better man

❈

There is a long invisible thread

That wraps around my heart

And wraps around your head

It tightens its grip

When things go unsaid

And I can't break free

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

If things had continued as they were, even with Rika in the picture, Jumin might’ve been able to accept it.

He could respect his friend’s choices after all. He always had.

But then, suddenly, she was gone.

He couldn’t even fathom what Jihyun had to be feeling.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

There was not a single ill intent within him when he offered his comfort, he’d never dream of taking advantage of a situation like that.

But Jihyun changed.

And then disappeared.

There’d been a time when the two of them would talk almost every day, and would meet up regularly to see each other in person.

Now, they didn’t meet at all, and even just talking on the phone became a rare occurrence.

Of course, Jumin knew that, even if they were separated completely, nothing would ever change their bond. Even after years apart, they’d both still feel the same.

Nothing would ever truly come between them.

Still, he missed his best friend.

He’d thought he’d lost him when he’d met Rika.

But now he understood that he’d only lost him after she left.

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

There is a long invisible thread

That wraps around my heart

And wraps around your head

It tightens its grip

When things go unsaid

And I can't break free

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

It’s a bright and sunny day when he and the rest of the RFA stand together.

Jihyun would’ve loved it.

He’d always liked the sun.

One by one, the other members slowly walk away, eventually leaving Jumin behind on his own, granting him a moment of time to himself.

He looks down, the picture of his best friend smiling at him, a look on his face as if everything were still alright.

Oh, what a lie.

What a beautiful lie.

Things hadn’t been alright for years, had they?

Things hadn’t been alright ever since they’d grown up, and now things would truly never go back to the way they’d been.

Because Jihyun is gone now, for good.

He’ll never see him again.

Jumin looks down at his best friend’s grave, wondering what on earth had gone wrong for it to end this way.

He can’t even blame anyone.

Who would he blame?

The boy who’s shot him is Luciel’s brother, brainwashed into believing that somehow he could save himself if he shot Jihyun.

He isn’t to blame.

He’s a member of the RFA now, the RFA he’s now the leader of.

Jumin has no choice but to welcome him, pretend he isn’t the reason his best and only friend isn’t there anymore.

And Rika…

Rika, on the contrary, is alive.

Maybe she is truly to blame, for she’s the one who manipulated the boy.

He’s never expected to see her again, and especially not like this.

What has she done?

Rika, what have you done…

She’s killed him.

Yet, he can’t blame her.

She needs his help now.

They all need his help.

He needs to be strong for them all, and he will.

He’s never been one to show emotions, and that’s not going to change.

The tangled threads in his mind are nothing he isn’t used to, even if they become even worse.

But still, at least in that one moment, alone at the grave of the man he’s loved all his life, he can’t stop himself from crying.

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s cried.

He’s not sure he ever has.

But really, what else is there left to do?

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

There is a long invisible thread

That wraps around my heart

And wraps around your head

It tightens its grip

When things go unsaid

And I can't break free

And I can't break free

And I can't break free

═══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ═══════

Maybe he should’ve just said something.

Way back when they’d been children, when it had only been the two of them.

If he’d ever been honest about his feelings, would things have turned out differently?

If Jihyun had never met Rika, could he have been saved?

Jumin knows there’s no point in contemplating it, the past cannot be changed.

But still he can’t stop thinking, what if?

He’s flooded by regret, regret of his own stubborn belief that words weren’t needed, that things would be alright.

He’d told himself he’d be content with Jihyun’s happiness.

Had Jihyun even been happy?

And he, fool he was, hadn’t even noticed anything was off.

He should’ve seen the signs, he should’ve prevented it.

Perhaps he’d still be alive.

But there’s no use in thinking what if.

Jihyun is dead now, and Jumin is alive.

His life will go on without him now.

Though sometimes, in rare, quiet moments, he finds himself dreaming about a different live, in which he and Jihyun are together and happy.


End file.
